


The Brightest Volcano

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [20]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Europarty in Iceland. Nothing can go wrong... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest Volcano

The Brightest Volcano

In a stadium in the middle of Reykjavic, the Icelandic people were having a Eurovision party. Iceland was very proud of their entrant's role in the foiling of Yusaki's evil plans, however minimal it may have been.  
Euroband were sitting in the corner, blowing up balloons and doing other things.  
Meanwhile, Hera Bjork was setting up a fake model of a volcano on a table. Eirikur Hauksson walked up behind her.  
"How do you make those things?" he asked, "I've never understood it."  
"Well, I don't really understand much of it either," Hera admitted, "But I've printed these instructions off from the internet, it tells you how to do it."  
Hera handed the sheet of paper over to him.  
"Fascinating," Eirikur said.  
"It's mostly just cardboard," Hera said, "But there is an activation solution that I have already put inside the volcano. When baking powder is added to it, it erupts with fake lava."  
Hera took some baking powder out from her pocket.  
"Can I do it?" Eirikur asked.  
"Do what? Are you asking if you can you erupt the volcano I spent hours making?"  
"Yeah. Aw come on, please?"  
"Fine, I guess you can, I've done it loads of times, anyway," Hera said, handing the baking powder over to him, "Now remember Eirikur, only use a little bit of-"  
But he had already poured the entire box of baking powder into the volcano.  
"Eirikur!!!" Hera shouted, "You weren't supposed to use the whole box!"  
"I..I...I'm sorry," Eirikur said, "I..I didn't know about that..."  
"I guess I should have told you to only use a little bit," Hera sighed.  
"Ah well," Eirikur smiled, "Nothing's happening anyway."  
"That's because you've broken it by pouring an entire box of baking powder into it."  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry."  
Suddenly, Yohanna walked past, wearing a brand new blue dress.  
"Hey guys!" she said, when suddenly the volcano erupted and the baking powder spurted up in a massive cloud and covered Yohanna's dress.  
"What the hell!?" she yelled, looking down at her dress, "What is this stuff?! My dress! It's ruined! I just bought this today!!"  
"Oh god oh god oh god," Eirikur jumped up, shocked, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
"It's fine," Yohanna said, but she was obviously annoyed.  
"It was Hera's fault, by the way," Eirikur said.  
"My fault?" Hera yelled, "You're the one who poured an entire box of baking powder into my volcano!"  
"Well you're the one who made it-"  
"Calm down you two," Yohanna laughed, "Jeez, I'm fine, it's not the end of the world."  
And Yohanna went to sit down with Euroband.  
Fridrik and Regina just laughed.  
"I know, I know," Yohanna said, "My dress is ruined. But, apart from that, I'd say this Europarty has been a success!"  
"Yeah, it's pretty good," Regina said, "But now you're putting that power on your dress all over the couch!"  
"It's going to take forever to get rid of all that!" Fridrik said.  
"I know," Yohanna replied, "But it's not like it's my fault!"  
She shot a glare at Hera and Eirikur.  
"You know," Eirikur said, "I think she may be annoyed with us."  
"You think?" Hera said.  
"Aw come on you guys," Yohanna shouted across the room, "I'm not serious."  
"Could've fooled us," Eirikur smiled, and everyone in the room laughed.  
The End.


End file.
